


#BloodontheHorizon

by Meatball42



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Fandom - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Bets & Wagers, Canon Universe, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Conspiracy, Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, Fandom AU, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Not Ant-Man (2015) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: A disgraced former Superhero RPF writer is approached about a risky fanfic commission. Elsewhere in the world, the Avengers try to take down Hydra.





	#BloodontheHorizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AUExchange Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AUExchange+Community).

> This was supposed to be crack featuring a specific group of characters, and then it went off into a different direction with entirely different characters. Still crack, though.
> 
> Many thanks to Morbane for cleaning this up to a better standard and helping make it a lot more clear!

From: **drtoyou**

To: **itwasaninsidejob**

Hello itwasaninsidejob. I’m writing to offer my congratulations on the success of your fic. ‘The Demon Inside’ was a masterpiece. You have an excellent grasp of Captain America’s voice and good insight into his character. I especially appreciated the speech he gave to the loyal members of SHIELD before taking down the Helicarriers.

Since I enjoyed reading your story so much, I was wondering if you would be interested in a commission. I want to read your take on a story surrounding the recent controversy around the Sokovia Accords. Something exploring the corruption in the UN committee and the reasons Cap did what he did. I’m interested in a long, well-researched fic and I’m willing to pay good money for it.

Let me know.

From: **itwasaninsidejob**

To: **drtoyou**

Wow, this is such a surprise! Thank you for the compliments on my fic, I didn’t think anybody had actually read it, especially after it got taken down. 

I probably have to say no to the commission. You probably haven’t heard, but I actually got in some hot water for that fic. I get really invested in my research, and I may have ALLEGEDLY hacked a law firm that was investigating SHIELDRA to get to the truth and ALLEGEDLY leaked documents to the New York Times. I’ve got a lot of eyes on me right now, so it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to do any... research for another Cap story.

But if you like my work, I actually write in a few other fandoms, too. There was a really cool thing that happened with the Mandarin, the terrorist from a few years ago? Never got around to writing it, but I have some great ideas. If you like the spy drama sort of thing, maybe you’d want to commission that?

From: **drtoyou**

To: **itwasaninsidejob**

I’m well aware of the real-world repercussions you’ve experienced due to writing ‘The Demon Inside.’ I know that you lost your job after the federal inquiry and had all of your personal computers and devices confiscated. I think it’s a complete shame what our government has done to such a talented writer and truth-seeker.

I want to make it very clear, Scott. I’m not only offering to pay you to write this fanfic. I’ll pay for you to stay in your apartment while you write it. I’ll pay for living expenses, within reason. I’ll even send you a new, highly-encrypted laptop for you to write on and perform any necessary research—within the bounds of the law, of course. We’ll write up a contract for you to develop a home security firewall for me so that all of our transactions will be completely above board.

And you can post the story off the usual websites. I personally host a private archive with a public mirror that is completely immune to cyberattacks or identification. You could be free to spread the truth while retaining complete plausible deniability.

You’re a talented man. I’m sure you have a lot of other options for work available to you right now. But I’m sure mine will be the most fulfilling.

From: **itwasaninsidejob**

To: **drtoyou**

It’s a little creepy that you looked me up, but I guess I don’t have a lot of room to complain without being hypocritical.

I’m sure you know my address, so send me the laptop. Include a contract for coding for the new home security system you’re commissioning and any special features you’d like included.

And it would be cool to get some of my first paycheck upfront, I’m in a bit of a tight spot at the moment.

Blood on the Horizon, chapter 1 

Fandom: Superhero RPF

Author: FormicidaeFingers

Rating: M for violence

Characters: Captain America, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Winter Soldier, Prince T’Challa, Black Widow

Pairings: Captain America/Winter Soldier, past Winter Soldier/Black Widow

Spoilers: Hope you’ve been reading the newspapers, and the Dark Web, and DOJ and State Department briefings- jk!!

Summary: The Sokovia Accords were not just written to keep the superheroes in check. Dark forces surround our heroes, aided by some of their closest comrades. Captain America raises his mighty shield against the forces of fascism and tyranny with his teammates at his back. Will they be enough to hold at bay the tide of blood that has been building for decades?

Tags: Post-Civil War, Team Cap, Conspiracy Theories, American Politics, European Politics - Freeform, Wakanda Speculation - Freeform, The Winter Soldier is a Baddd Bitch

Language: English Words: 12078 Chapters: 1/? Comments: 4 Kudos: 27 Bookmarks: 2 Hits: 294

From: **floatlikeabutterfly**

To: **drtoyou**

I didn’t get a ping about the new member. Who is this guy? I know you invited him because you’re the only person who could come up with such an awful username.

From: **drtoyou**

To: **floatlikeabutterfly**

He’s an acquaintance with good taste. I invited him because his work has been the target of flames in the past and he wanted a safe place to post. Which is within the terms of our agreement for the site. You’re only angry because he’s not writing Team Iron Man.

And speaking of which, Hope? ‘Blood on the Horizon’ is up to 58 kudos in its first day. That brings Team Cap kudos for our site up to 156. You only have two months left to catch up, or you'll be paying for my next trip to Aruba. I suggest that you get writing.

From: **drtoyou**

To: **itwasaninsidejob**

Cap/WS? WS/BW? I didn’t ask for this. And why is the Winter Soldier a bad bitch?

From: **itwasaninsidejob**

To: **drtoyou**

You said you wanted kudos. I ran the numbers, those two ships are the biggest draw for Team Cap fans right now. I’ll keep the Cap/Bucky stuff to a T rating and the Bucky/BW stuff will be a few flashbacks. Might up the rating for that if you don’t have a problem with it. The internet loves that shit. And the Winter Soldier is a bad bitch because he _is_ a bad bitch.

I’m halfway through the next chapter, but I actually need more specifics for the home security system. You said you’re a scientist, right? The more complicated I can make this system, the longer I can justify pulling a paycheck for it while I’m writing the fic.

_ Comments _

**Olyolyoxenfree** on Chapter 1

Oh man, that cliffhanger! I didn’t know that the guy who bombed the UN was the same guy who took out the power and let the Winter soldier out 😲 Do you read German? That citation link is for a German newspaper, idk if this is a fictional part. Can’t wait to find out if how you think Cap got the Soldier back on his side!!

**Caplover84** on Chapter 1

*settling in with snacks* this looks like it’s going to be a good, long fic. This chapter is great, looking forward to the next one.

**Obscuratrix** on Chapter 1

plz write more!!!

**Superwholockpseud** on Chapter 1

You seem to have forgotten that Captain America didn’t have jurisdiction in Romania as soon as the Accords were signed. Wasn’t he technically in UN custody after that? And where did this random SHIELD agent come from and why is she helping Team Cap?

RPF is supposed to be related to RL.

**AmbivalentAnteater**

rpf is still rpF. Writers can take liberties for the sake of the story, unless you’ve never read RPF before?

**Superwholockpseud**

I was disappointed because I love close-to-life fics and this is otherwise very accurate. It pulls me out of the story when I see plot holes.

**AmbivalentAnteater**

They didn’t ask for concrit. Just enjoy the fic! Maybe the author will explain those parts in the next chapter.

The Wreckage After the Storm Blows Through 

Fandom: Superhero RPF

Author: StingLikeABee

Rating: E

Characters: Black Widow, Iron Man, Pepper Potts, War Machine, King T’Challa

Pairings: Black Widow/Iron Man/Pepper Potts

Spoilers: Spoilers for the Sokovia Accords

Summary: What’s left of the Avengers is a mess. They take comfort in each other before they start to rebuild.

Tags: Post-Civil War, Team Iron Man, Polyamory, Superheroes in Love, Bruises, Taking care of each other, Explicit Sex, Porn With Plot

Language: English Words: 4987 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 3 Kudos: 34 Bookmarks: 3 Hits: 489

_Comments_  
  
**TeamTower (imaliddleteapot)**

I’m fanning myself that was hottt!! Natasha is super sweet in this, no one writes her like you do! Her outfit in the link is so pretty too. I don’t know how i didn’t see it before, I follow all the blogs about her. Will there be a second chapter?

**Undahdusea**

Wow, I hadn’t really thought about how the team Iron man people might have been in trouble with the US government and the UN for when the other avengers broke the law. That’s not fair at all! Is this from documentation that you’ve seen?

**Flibbertigibbet**

Secretary Ross tweeted here about the airport fight and here about the Raft breakout. Then there’s this one that people are interpreting as an accusation against Black Widow and this one that Stark Industries literally put out a press release about saying they’d sue him if he accused Tony Stark of any wrongdoing without evidence. 

**Polymatrix**

Ty for the links! Family reunion this week and I’m so behind on superhero news

**Undahdusea**

Oh my god, I didn’t know about that. I have Ross blocked on Twitter b/c of all the stuff he says about enhanced people, but I want to see what he says about the Avengers ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**  
Myneckmyback**

This is so great! 💗 I like that the story is focused on Tony, Natasha and Pepper equally instead of just Tony or Tony & Pepper with Natasha as a unicorn *eyeroll* This actually passes the Bechdel Test! 💗 This fandom isn’t very good at that. The dialogue was in-character and the smut was amazing. Subscribing to you now!

**  
** _Narutorunner_

I’ll be in my bunk

From: **floatlikeabutterfly**

To: **drtoyou**

Shipfics sure are popular. You were saying about kudos?

Hmm, I can smell my new Jaguar already. Full leather interior, /all/ the bells and whistles.

Maybe you should write something instead of getting someone else to do it for you.

From: **drtoyou**

To: **itwasaninsidejob**

You can write the flashback scenes.

Blood on the Horizon, chapter 2 

Chapter rating: E

Chapter summary: An old ally assists the escaping Avengers, but the long tentacle of the law gets in their way.

Language: English Words: 31822 Chapters: 2/? Comments: 31 Kudos: 128 Bookmarks: 6 Hits: 4011

_Comments_  
  
**Notmyrealname** on Chapter 2

Oh wow, I did not see Hydra coming here! It makes total sense, too with how many of them there were in the US government, of course there would be some in the UN and Eurpoean security forces too! Does Agent 31 know her boss’ boss is Hydra, is that why she gave Capt and Falcon their suits back? 

  
_Erqjvat_ on Chapter 2

Lbh xabj jnl gbb zhpu gb or znxvat guvf hc. Vs lbh'er sbe erny, qryrgr guvf pbzzrag naq cvat zr ba gur fvgr jurer Mrzb obhtug uvf Jvagre Fbyqvre znfx. Gur grnz pbhyq hfr n thl jvgu lbhe fxvyy.

**  
Capf*ker69** on Chapter 2

Dammmmmm son, I wasn’t expecting a scene that hot in a plotty fic like this. If the Black Widow is the Soldier’s old girlfriend, does that mean she’s secretly on their side? I want her and the Soldier and Cap to hook up.

**  
Piratelyfe** on Chapter 2

You’ve done an amazing job of humanizing the Winter Soldier in this fic. His actions were controlled by Hydra and he had no say. It’s really horrible to think about how traumatized he must be and he still has to fight for his life against the prince of Wakanda and all of these soldiers. Shouldn’t Captain America’s word be enough?

I never really liked Hawkeye or the Scarlet Witch but I like them how you wrote them here.

Not Perfect 

Fandom: Superhero RPF

Author: PrecisionInAllThings

Rating: T

Characters: Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner | Hulk

Spoilers: None

Summary: Iron Man’s arrogance nearly gets his teammates hurt. Captain America sets him straight.

Tags: Post-The Incident, Team Cap, Not Iron Man friendly

Language: English Words: 6847 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 2 Kudos: 4 Bookmarks: 0 Hits: 85

From: **floatlikeabutterfly**

To: **drtoyou**

Swing and a miss there, dad. I know you hate the Starks, but fic like that isn’t going to win our bet.

_Comments_

**Thinkingcaptootight**

You know that the ‘Team Cap’ tag is for fics set after the UN Bombing, right?

**  
Vamoosescooter**

Thank you for posting a fic where Tony Stark isn’t a woobie or an angel! I love the tumblr side of this fandom but all the fics are so pandery and disconnected from reality. Glad Rogers put him in his place and that the rest of the team was as pissed with him as they should be instead of defending the billionaire from being *bullied*

_ Chat log- 0247 _

Ant-Man: Hey, I got your Rot13.

Little Birdie: Glad you could make it.

Ant-Man: Look, I just came on here to say that I’m not looking for any trouble. It’s just a fanfic, a lot of it is made up, and what’s not comes straight from public-access sources. Whatever you think is going on, I can assure you that it’s not.

Little Birdie: You’re right that Ross’s office is infested with Hydra. You’re wrong to imply that he’s in on it. He just hates enhanced people enough not to look too closely at how his people get results.

Ant-Man: I… don’t know what to say to that.

Little Birdie: You’re the author. What implications would that have?

Ant-Man: He’d be moving a lot faster than I have plotted out. I haven’t got any details on the Raft, but it could be a lot worse than I thought.

Ant-Man: That is to say, I haven’t planned any details on the Raft, for the next chapter.

Little Birdie: And you haven’t… planned much inside of the State Department, have you?

Ant-Man: Look. I’m just trying to get paid here. I’m not trying to take down Hydra or expose anyone, alright? That kind of thing doesn’t end well for the little guy, believe me.

Little Birdie: I know you’re not trying to take down Hydra. That’s my job. And my team. And it’s worked out pretty well for a certain former little guy that I work with.

Ant-Man: Are you shitting me right now? You’re trying to pretend you’re a real Avenger?

Little Birdie: Ask me something only an Avenger would know, that you can verify.

Ant-Man: Ignoring the fact that I can’t verify anything that’s not public-access… who is Agent 31?

Little Birdie: Sharon Carter of the CIA, formerly of SHIELD.

Ant-Man: Okay… where are the Avengers now?

Little Birdie: Something you actually know.

Ant-Man: How do you know I don’t know where they are?

Little Birdie: Because if you did, you wouldn’t be talking to me. You’d be off the grid and running for your life.

Ant-Man: That is extremely unsettling.

Ant-Man: SAY I believe you. Which I’m not saying I do.

Little Birdie: Uh-huh.

Ant-Man: What do you want from me?

Little Birdie: You’ve got a talent for getting into places people don’t want you to get into. Hydra has infiltrated a lot of places where we don’t want them. You find them for us, we take them down. Clean.

Ant-Man: How do you know I won’t sic you on anybody I don’t like?

Ant-Man: And how do I know you’re not a plant?

Little Birdie: The way you write about Steve? I know how you feel. You’re a good guy. I know you won’t let us down.

Little Birdie: And if you need more proof, I can make that happen.

From: **13carts**

To: **FormicidaeFingers**

Hey there. A little birdie told me you might have some questions. This isn’t really a secure way to talk. How about we move this somewhere safe? Add me on snap- sharebear17

Me

> Is this how spies do it nowadays?

  
Sharon

> Trust me. I'm an expert.

From: **drtoyou**

To: **itwasaninsidejob**

What have you been doing for the last three weeks? You said you were nearly finished with the next chapter!

Blood on the Horizon, chapter 3

Chapter rating: T

Chapter summary: Things aren’t always as they seem. Team Cap regroups and discovers that the odds may be against them, but they’re not alone.

Language: English Words: 50433 Chapters: 3/? Comments: 418 Kudos: 3416 Bookmarks: 310 Hits: 702341

From: **floatlikeabutterfly**

To: **drtoyou**

What. The hell. Have you done?

_Comments_  
  
_ Here from twitter _ on Chapter 3

Is this for real?  
_  
@t-tony-stan _ on Chapter 3

I don’t get it, so stark and the black widow were conspiring with team cap the whole time? Are you saying this is happening in real life? Do the Avengers approve of this?

**oncera** on Chapter 3

For all the people coming to this from Twitter, this is a *fanfic*. That means it’s not supposed to be real. Just because somebody tweeted it from what I expect is a copycat account doesn’t mean it’s reality. 

**Jeffersonianintern** on Chapter 3

It wasn’t a copycat, it was Steve Rogers’ verified account. And Natasha Romanov’s verified account retweeted it an hour ago. I live in DC and word is that Capitol Hill is going *crazy* about it. What we’re seeing online and the NYTimes’ evening exclusive is the very tip of the iceberg

**Geassstuckinmyeye** on Chapter 3

The Rising Tide just leaked State Department documents that corroborate stuff from this chapter! Secretary Ross’s aide who went missing last week was absolutely Hydra, just like Fingers wrote.

  
_Oliver Weatherby _ on Chapter 3

Hi FormicidaeFingers, my name is Oliver Weatherby and I’m a Current Events reporter with the Washington Post. I’d love to speak with you regarding allegations that this story contains classified details about the superhero prison the Raft and other recent developments. You can message me privately on Twitter at @OWeatherbyReal, email me at oliverweatherby@wapo.org, or contact me through whatever medium you’re comfortable with.

_  
Wtf is this shit _ on Chapter 3

How fucking dare you say that Tony Stark and Natasha Romanova knew the rogue avengers were going to escape from the Raft? Tony Stark swore he had no idea in front of a hundred reporters. You’re trying to take down the few law-abiding heroes we have left!

**  
Raptorarms** on Chapter 3

Lol I was following this for the porn, not politics. I’m out.

From: **drtoyou**

To: **itwasaninsidejob**

Scott, what the hell is wrong with you? I could have protected you from the FBI inquest, but you brought every intelligence agency in the country down on your head. Not to mention the UN and European Union officials you slandered! 

Are you in contact with the Avengers?

arabia.okundola@starkindustries.org

To: drumsolooo@aol.com 

Subject: Invitation for interview

Mr. Lang,  
  
It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted for a third round of interviews with Stark Industries, Security and Informatics Division. Your presence is requested at the New York City office to meet with the head of the division at 2:30 pm, on Monday, September 9. Congratulations on making it through to this stage.

Your travel and accommodations will be taken care of by Stark Industries. Attached you will find round trip tickets and the itinerary for your hotel in the heart of Manhattan. Please contact me immediately if any changes need to be made to these travel plans.

  
With warm regards,

  
Arabia Okundola  
Senior Manager  
Human Resources  
Stark Industries  
New York, NY

**Natasha Romanov** @blackwidow

I have never been involved, romantically or otherwise, with James Buchanan Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier. The rest of it is all true. #Horizongate #FreeTheAvengers #BloodontheHorizon

  
**Tony Stark** @youknowwhoiam

I have never been involved with any of the Avengers, because none of them could hold a candle to Pepper Potts. The fanfic is pretty accurate, though. #Horizongate #FreeTheAvengers #BloodontheHorizon

  
**Steve Rogers** @CaptAmerica11

My sincere thanks to everyone who continues to fight on the side of justice and freedom, against corruption and evil. #Horizongate #FreeTheAvengers

  
**Steve Rogers** @CaptAmerica11

I’m not dating Bucky either. 

Cassie

> But why?

  
Me

> I have to stay in New York for a little while, peanut

> Remember when I told you I was doing something very brave

> But it meant I might not be able to be around for a while

  
Cassie

> yeah

  
Me

> Well, that’s what happened

  
Cassie

> Mommy says you did something wrong

  
Me

> Did she? Did she say wrong? Really?

  
Cassie

> She said it was stupid and dangerous and she wasn’t surprised

  
Me

> Well that’s the thing, lovebug. Sometimes you have to do things that are a little stupid in order to do the right thing

  
Cassie

> Are you going to jail?

  
Me

> Whaaat? No! Definitely not.

  
Cassie

> Mommy said you’ll probably be arrested

  
Me

> Well she’s wrong. Cause you know what?

  
Cassie

> What?

  
Me

> I might be getting a new job. And it would mean that I would have a very high security clearance. And you know what that means?

  
Cassie

> No, what

  
Me

> That as long as I’m very careful, nothing I do is illegal!

> Isn’t that cool?

  
Cassie

> That sounds like cheating

  
Me

> We raised you way too well

  
Cassie

> When are you coming back?

  
Me

> I’m not sure yet. But you can call me or snap me anytime at all.

> I’ll always pick up for you.

**CNN Breaking** @CNNBreaking

Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross taken into custody by FBI on multiple counts of illegal imprisonment at the Raft superhuman prison. Sources say #Horizongate will lead to at least a dozen more arrests.  


**AO3 Status** @AO3_Status

In cooperation with the FBI, ‘Blood on the Horizon’ has been removed from the Archive. Our legal team will release an update tomorrow.

_ Chat log- 0814 _

Little Birdie: You get in any trouble?

Lucky13: Come on Sam, I'm a professional.

Little Birdie: Most of the office got taken in. You were right there in the middle of it.

Lucky13: I wasn’t technically working for Ross, I got myself seconded to the State Department from the CIA. Somebody above my head had reason to want him out of office. Keeping me out of it kept their hands clean. The politics here are why this is the last place we’ll clear of Hydra.

Little Birdie: So you won’t be joining us anytime soon?

Lucky13: Oh god no. I don’t know how Natasha does it, I could never have my face out there like that. I don’t even like ‘Agent 31’ being in BotH.

Little Birdie: It’s gone now, if that makes you feel better.

Lucky13: Nothing’s ever really gone from the internet. Look at the SHIELDRA dump. That got taken down in two days and WikiLeaks has new stuff from it every other hour.

Lucky13: Not to mention, if I joined the Avengers, everyone would think I was dating Barnes!

Little Birdie: I’ve never been so glad to be a background Avenger.

From: **floatlikeabutterfly**

To: **drtoyou**

Since Blood on the Horizon was taken down, and Team Avenger is the new hot tag on the Archive, I think I won. Over the last three months, fics from our site have garnered:

Team Iron Man kudos- 375

Team Cap kudos- 134

My new car should be midnight blue.

“Is that Scott Lang?”

Scott stops pretending to watch the football game on Tony Stark’s absolutely immense flat screen and turns around. The huge, expensive-looking room is filled with Avengers and other clean-looking people, and he feels wildly out of place until he’s distracted by the vision coming towards him.

Politely stepping around other Avengers, making his way to Scott, is none other than Captain America. He stops in front of Scott and offers his hand.

Scott wipes his hand on his jeans before he takes it.

“It’s a real honor,” says_ Captain America,_ _to and about Scott. _ “I owe you a lot, maybe more than I can repay. But I can start with a sincere thank you.”

As Scott starts to hyperventilate and his vision tunnels in on Captain America's surprised and concerned face, his final coherent thought is, ‘I wonder if he’s single.’


End file.
